Snowbird
by City Girl Dreamer
Summary: Dedicated to Buka2000! Marluxia loved Vexen no matter what the others thought...and here are his reasons why. Yaoi! MarVex!


**^.^ This is short little one-shot dedicated to **Buka2000 **because she gave me THE CUTEST nickname ever for Vexen! I hadn't used it in my other story_ 'Elementary, My Dear Roxy'_ but I've had this in my head ever since she gave me the nickname. It is ADORABLE!**

_**Warning:** Fluff and Yaoi...that means boyXboy love...^.^_

**_Disclaimer:_ **_After exstensive searching of each game box, I found no contract declaring I was the owner of Kingdom Hearts...yet..._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Snowbird

He couldn't explain the feeling. He didn't want to really.

To others it was like they hated each other...how wrong they were...

They didn't hate each other. On the contrary, they loved each other very much.

...at least Marluxia thought it was love. The warm, fuzzy feeling one gets when one is around the person one desires.

It felt like love. Marluxia remembered love. He remembered it well. But he had never experienced it until now.

The object of his affections was a person so close and yet so far.

Vexen.

Marluxia loved his long, blonde hair and he loved the silky feeling of it when he ran his fingers through the soft strands.

Marluxia loved his big, green eyes which were masked behind a wall of defense. The wall which only Marluxia could tear down.

Marluxia loved his beautiful smile which was blinding to see but rare to actually witness.

The thing Marluxia loved most of all was his voice. His beautiful voice that would shout and explain and mutter and cry and scream.

Shout with annoyance.

Explain something new.

Mutter dark thoughts.

Cry out in surprise.

Scream with absolute pleasure.

And only Marluxia was privy to the last one. No one else was allowed to see the long, blonde hair fanned out against white pillows. No one else was allowed to see the big, green eyes haze over with lust. No one else could see the beautiful smile that was so rare to see. and no one else was allowed to hear the voice scream with want and need and desire.

There was another thing Vexen could do with his voice.

He could sing.

Not in the shower...not in the laboratory...not in the gardens...not in the library...but in bed.

Vexen would sing Marluxia's praises, he would sing when he begged and he would sing. Truly sing.

His voice was gentle and quiet as if he were afraid of Marluxia's reactions but all the pink-haired man would do is smile and kiss all insecurities away.

Marluxia knew how shy Vexen could get, he knew how defensive of himself he could and he knew how spiteful he could get. So Maluxia never pushed him.

He's even given Vexen his own nickname.

Snowbird.

An element and a talent combined.

In return Vexen has given Marluxia his own nickname.

My Thorn.

Because no matter how annoyed they get with each other, no matter how angry they get or how hurt they get...they're still together...

Marluxia is just there and no matter what Vexen tries to do, the pink-haired man will never leave him. Like a thorn in his side, Marluxia will stick by him and never leave him.

Just like Vexen will sing for him and smile for him and scream for him.

No matter what will happen, Marluxia knows that they will remain together and you know what?

He feels pretty much like he's in love...

No matter what his Superior says, the burning desire in his chest feels so much like the love he never had the pleasure of experiencing when he was a Somebody.

Not only that but many others were beginning to doubt whether they had hearts or not...also, do they really need hearts to feel?

They could all feel emotion at one point or another...be it anger, frustration, happiness, envy or...

Love.

And Marluxia knows it is love because no other person can make him feel like this. No other person can make him press a hand to his chest just to make sure there is no heart because damn...whenever he's around Vexen he can almost hear the beat in his chest and it makes him so sure that what he feels is real and that no other person can do this to him...

Only his Snowbird...

* * *

**So there it is...I hope you liked it!**

**Perty please review and tell me what you thought of it...^.^**

**I hope you liked it as well **Buka2000**!**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
